Change
by ChestnutAsh
Summary: Chloe is a 15 year old genetically altered necromancer on the run with he friends, who happen to be a witch and a sorcerer, and in love with a werewolf. They arrive at the safe house with Andrew. T for occasional swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Inspired by the song Change by Taylor Swift

Disclaimer: I do not own anythingL

BY LEAH

**I woke to the smell of bacon drifting into my room. We had been here, at the safe house, for a week now. It seemed like no progress had been made. We had no plan to defeat the Edison group and no matter how hard we tried to convince Andrew to make one he just made excuses. I was getting fed up with those ridiculous excuses. Even Simon was getting a little annoyed and he practically worshiped the ground Andrew walked on.**

**My eyes slowly adjusted to the light as I looked around the room. Tori's bed was empty meaning she was already up and to confirm that she sauntered into the room.**

'**Bout time you woke up? Thought you was dead' at this she gave a smirk**

**Tori was trying really hard to get along with everyone lately. Even though she would never admit it I knew she was having a really hard time. She had just found out that she was half witch and half sorcerer, that the man she called Dad was not her real father and just to top it all off her Mum had tried to kill her. I felt really sorry for her and decided I would make an effort to befriend her even if she didn't want to be my friend right now. She needed comforting and some one there to tell her she was wanted and loved, I would do this for her to make it easier for her to keep going every day.**

'**What the hell are you staring at?' ok so I hadn't realised I had been staring**

'**Erm nothing. Sorry got lost in thought' with this I reluctantly left the room and set off in the direction the smell was coming from.**

**As I was just about to turn the corner to go down the stairs I ran straight into something solid. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I assumed it was a wall I had walked into until huge muscular arms reached out to steady me. I looked up to find none other than Derek staring at me with a puzzled expression.**

**Ahh Derek. Ok so I had just recently found out that I had a slight crush on him. Oh who am I kidding I had a huge crush on him and I couldn't help it. Derek was a troubled werewolf who happened to be the adopted brother of Simon, who really liked me. This had been a really big problem for me since I didn't feel the same way and didn't have the heart to tell him.**

'**Chloe you ok?' Derek asked, his brilliant green eyes lighting with concern**

'**Yeah, just didn't see you there. You coming down for breakfast?' I replied, my face flushed slightly**

'**Yeah' and with this he let go of me. Leaving me standing alone at the top of the stairs staring after his enormously, well-built back.**

**I entered the kitchen in a daze. Why did Derek pull away ever time I got close? Why would he not let me in? This annoyed me. Andrew was stood by the stove frying bacon and Derek was sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal. As soon as I look over at Derek I knew he had a fever and was going to change soon. I reached across the table and placed my hand on his forehead. His skin burned and left my fingers tingling.**

'**How long to the change?' I asked him**

'**Chloe its fine, don't worry a-' he replied avoiding eye contact **

**I had had enough. I cut him off 'When?' my tone was harsh and made him look up **

'**Tonight ' as he said this fear flashed across his face but was wiped off as quick as it had come.**

'**Ok but don't forget to wake me' I knew how he would reply**

'**No way you don't need to come' I was in no mood to argue**

'**Derek Souza how dare you tell me that! After all the times you have saved me this is the least I can do for you. That's final I'm coming' by the look on his face I knew he would give in.**

**Then Andrew interrupted 'Chloe, I don't want you going, it could be extremely dangerous' as he said this Simon walked into the kitchen.**

**This set me off he had no right to say this to me.**

'**YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO!' I was fuming 'DEREK NEEDS ME, EVEN IF HE WON'T ADMIT IT'**

'**Chloe he could hurt you, you don't know he will be in control' his tone was full of authority but I ignored it.**

'**HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT OR LOOK AT HIM THAT WAY, LIKE HE'S A MONSTER. HE COULDN'T HURT ME, HE WOULDN'T. HE'S NOT A MONSTER' I hadn't noticed till now but Derek looked extremely tense. When Andrew looked towards him I could see the fear in his eyes**

'**STOP LOOKING AT HIM LIKE THAT. YOU SHOULDN'T BE SCARED OF HIM , YOU'RE THE ADULT YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TELLING HIM EVERYTHINGS FINE' then I turned to an unusually silent Simon.**

'**AND YOU, YOU'RE HIS BROTHER YOU SHOULD BE STICKING UP FOR HIM. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU COULD BE SCARED TOO. YOU TWO ARE PATHETIC!'**

**With this I walked over to Derek took his hand and dragged him into the garden.**

**The look on Derek's face made me laugh. His mouth was slightly open in shock that I had stuck up for him. I felt so bad for him, all his life people had treated him like dirt. Everyone who knew what he was seemed to be scared. I knew he would never hurt the people he cared about and it just made me furious to see the look of terror on Andrews face every time he look at him.**

'**You ok?' I asked him as he had been stood there with the same look on his face for about 20 minutes now.**

'**Yeah I'm fine its just, I can't believe you stuck up for me. You didn't have to' he replied face the last traces of shock leaving his face.**

'**Its fine he just really pissed me off' with this I smiled and his answering smile dazzled me. Derek smiled, he actually smiled.**

'**Thanks' as he said this he squeezed my hand which he still had hold of. At the smallest of touch my heart began to race. Dropping my hand Derek walked towards the forest, I followed and we feel deep into conversation. **

**Please review and brighten up my dull days****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, not even Derek****L**

Dinner that night was extremely awkward, as both Simon and Andrew refused to join in any conversation. They wouldn't say a word while Derek and I were in the room. Had I upset them both that much by sticking up for Derek and stating the obvious? We were left with Tori complaining about shopping and how much she hated this place. Even though Tori doesn't like Derek she still agreed with everything I had said, that Derek would never hurt any of us. We had become a family, no a pack to Derek and he would do whatever he could to protect his pack, even Tori. Derek's fever was getting worse, even though he didn't complain I knew it was worse than before. He had began scratching and I could see that his clothes were irritating him. Andrew was throwing nervous and angry glances at him and it just made me dislike him even more.

After dinner Derek and I offered to do the dishes, the look Simon gave us shocked me. I knew he liked me but the look was full of jealousy. I waited till the kitchen was empty to speak.

"Are you ok?" my voice was full of concern

"Its nothing, I'm ok" this didn't convince me one bit. I didn't want to be the first one to brake the silence, then Derek began to speak.

"This time its worse. Its gonna be a full change I can feel it" he stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me

"and I'm scared" he looked me straight in the eye and I could see the fear. I practically ran across the room and flung my arms around him. I wanted him to feel safe and supported. I just couldn't take the look he gave me it brought tears to my eyes.

"Everything will be fine and I will be there every step of the way" at this he relaxed and hugged me back. I don't know how long we stood there hugging but we broke apart when someone cleared their throat. Simon was stood in the door way staring with speculation in his eyes. He was really starting to annoy me. We finished up cleaning the kitchen in silence then went to bed.

No matter how hard I tried I could not sleep, it just didn't feel right for me to be so comfortable while Derek was suffering. What the hell is happening? I seem to be more concerned than usual. Why? _your in love_ could it be. I was about to argue when Derek stumbled into my room looking a little worse for wear. Time to go, I put on my shoes and grabbed my jumper and a blanket. We hurried outside and towards the clearing neither of us said a word.

Once we arrived at the clearing Derek rushed of towards a bush to take off his clothes leaving him in his boxers, which resulted in a huge blush from me as it always did. Before I knew it he was on all fours squirming in pain. I knelt down beside him and placed my hand between his shoulder blades and rubbed his back whilst whispering reassuring words. I don't know if this made him feel better but it just seemed the right thing to do. Hair began to grow and recede all over his body and his face began to change. It was becoming longer then becoming normal again this must have been extremely painful as he continually winced. Then his back began to arch and I could feel and hear the bones cracking and taking on a new shape. The scream that came from Derek told me that this was the most excruciating thing to happen during the change. It made my heart hurt in the most horrible way and I just prayed it would be over soon and he would stop hurting. It was paining me just to see him in this state. Just as quickly as it had started it stopped. Derek was left panting covered in dirt and sweat lay on the ground.

I helped him to sit up and lean against a tree as he was to exhausted to support his body himself. I went to get the blanket and placed it on the ground so we could lie on it. As soon as Derek was lay on the ground I permitted myself to speak as I knew he was safe.

"Are you ok?" I swiftly turned my head to look at him

"I'm feeling better now, thanks" the smile he gave me was dazzling

"You seemed to have cooled off from before" I placed my hand on his face and let it linger there for longer than necessary. He reached up and placed his giant hand over mine, gently he removed it from his face and placed it in between his hands.

"Really im good, better than good, I feel great" again he was smiling, this was not like Derek at all. Without knowing it we were both leaning towards each other. I was lost in his mesmerising emerald eyes.

I began to close my eyes as his face got closer and I could feel his breath on my face. I had never felt this way in my life, my stomach was prickling with anticipation. I was nervous. Then his lips finally touched mine after a life time of waiting. A shock was sent through my body when our lips met, I know he felt this too. His lips were warm and soft against mine making the kiss sweet. Before I knew it we had separated and were both breathing heavy.

Neither of us said a word we stayed there smiling for what felt like forever. After a while I lay my head on |Derek's chest and stared up at the sky. As I was drifting out of consciousness I felt Derek tenderly stroke my face and kiss the top of my head. Then I fell asleep, smiling and began to dream about Derek.


End file.
